The Calamity of the Heart
by flyinghazelnut
Summary: A different toll of series 2 finale events. What if Guy didn't stab Marian, but protected her and gave her his life. Will she see what kind of a man he really is? -  Robin and the gang are also present.
1. I Gave You All

**The Calamity of the Heart**

Robin Hood BBC – Guy/Marian

From the episode 2x13 – altered ending – AU

I don't own these characters. All rights belongs to BBC.

I took some scenes that already happen in the series, changed them a little and filled some missing scenes to better fit my story. Enjoy !

* * *

><p>"Guy! Stop! It's over, Guy"<p>

Marian shouted in order to protect the King, who was lying on the desert ground with an arrow in his shoulder. Her white gown, shining in the sun made her eyes intense. She was beautiful, Guy said in his mind. Shield in white, Marian stood her ground, fierce and brave defending her actions.

"Get out of the way" almost like a whisper Guy said in hope that she would reason with him.

"All this time I've been fighting for England, and you thing I am going to let you kill England!"

Marian shouted, insulted that Guy would thing her weak and that she would knell to his words so easy. This is it, Marian thought, this is the beginning of the end.

_The King or Her._

"Marian, - Get out of the way!"

Yelling, his words felt like fire. Why would she do this? Was she so stupid and yet so brave. He only wanted to be with her and provide for her, so they wouldn't be at risk. The power and riches that Guy much craved, now were for Marian. At first, he did admit wanting them because it was taken from him long ago. But now, he wanted Marian, and to be able to fill secure and safe from harm. And doing this, killing the King would give him just that. Maybe not Marian in the way he always dreamed, but she would have eventually, come to terms with everything. Or so he hoped.

"You'll have to kill me first"

Praying, pleading that Robin would come soon. This plan of hers was spontaneous and could only keep Gisborne for so long from killing the King. He did already tried it once. A wave of anger came at her from the very though of that event. How could she not believe Robin, when he told her of Guy's trip to the Holly Land. Shook her thoughts as Guy pleaded.

"No, we're gonna get out of this. I am going do this thing and I'll have power beyond measure. We will be together."

In his voice a glance of hope. There was still hope he thought. Maybe not time. . . .

Marian laughed at the idea "I would rather die than be with you, Guy of Gisborne."

She didn't mean that. It was important for her to play along and keep Guy busy while waiting for Robin. Those words were never true. Marian cared for him, always defending Guy in front of Robin, in spite of her disapproval of his action. Once, not long ago she even considered to marry him.

He sighed. Guy's chest rose heavily and suddenly, he couldn't breathe

"No . . . " a whisper, some cry for help. Come to your senses, Guy plead in his thoughts. Everything he did, was for her, everything just to show his true feelings. Marian had betrayed him yet again and this time she stabbed him in the very cord of his being. All hope is gone.

"I'm going to marry Robin Hood."

The air felt lighter. The truth was out. She didn't intend to say it, this secret that always lingered in front of her relationship with Guy. Marian never did intend to hurt him like this, but she could only smile at her words. She felt in peace with herself. Free at last.

Guy froze at her words. The world he built was falling away, turning to send in this vast desert. Everything he was fighting for, drown in the sea of send with just a few words. He had known the truth about her and Robin for a long time, but Guy could never admit that to himself. Choosing to be blind and live in his world of hope is much easier. Nothing in his life was ever certain nor secure, in a blink of an eye he could loose everything.

"I love Robin Hood."

Marian couldn't stop smiling. Her chest rose and fell light with every breath she took.

"I love Robin Hood."

Uncertain if the words left her lips, Marian confessed for the second time.

The King was still lying in the ground, unconscious. Something in the air fell. The entire World stood in one moment. Sun was still shining, but not burning with heat, only caressing the desert with its warmth. Marian's heart was calm. Only seconds ago, it wanted to burst from fear, anger and excitement. But now it rested.

Lines on Guys face fell as thou he had seen a ghost. Maybe a ghost of Marian he once thought was his. That person was dead to him and so was his love. This was his way of letting the woman he loved go. Every muscle of his body relaxed. The rage left his body in defeat, numbness was now feeling the air. Everything stood still.

This peaceful almost surreal silence was disrupted by a sound that could be described as a falling metal. Guy released his grip on the hand of the sword and let it fall as did he on the ground. Finally, she won. Guy was at his knees in front of her.

"I can't . . . I can't." whispering to himself. Watching his every moment, Marian stood in shock.

"I gave you all. I have nothing left to give. You won."

Word slipped from Guy's lips as a whisper. Gazing at the ground, he didn't even have the strength to meet her eyes.

"I . . . " words stuck in Marian's throat. Speechless, her heart rapidly started beating and her body stiffened.

"Go! Tend to your precious King!" laughing bitterly, "Give him your love and devotion, yet you do not know him. You give yourself to everyone except me, you help them except me, you care for them except . . ." he sighed, " . . . me."

Guy was battling with her betrayed in his heart. Like a wounded animal he was still kneeling on ground. Hands loosen beside his body, motionless.

Marian stretched a hand toward Guy, but her intention was interrupted by Vaisey.

"What are you doing Gisborne? Kill Him! Kill the King!"

Guy eyes widened at the sight of the Sheriff, who was standing with a bow and arrow pointed at the King.

"No!"

Marian cried out running toward the king.

"Marian!"

Guy rose to his feet and followed her. Pulling all the strength he had, reached to Marian in time. As he stood in front of her, a shard pain spread from his shoulder to every inch of his body when an arrow pierced his flesh.

The sheriff screamed at him, "You stupid fool. You were always weak for that leper! Now I have to kill her too!" and went towards them.

Guy's world went deaf. All the sound went away and the only thing he felt were Marian's hands steadying him to the ground. She lowered him on the left side, so the arrow wouldn't be disturbed. Breathing sounded hallow and Guy winced at the smallest moment of his body.

"Shhh . . . Why did you do that?" but Guy only tried to shift, murmuring something.

Marian stroked his cheek. Vaisey was coming for her, and for the King. But she couldn't leave Guy's side. Panic took over her body and holding Guy, she prayed for Robin.

"Marian!"

"Robin"

The name sounded like a prayer, salvation is here. Robin went to her side, Djaq and Will knelled in front of the King and others went for the Sheriff. Vaisey, seeing Robin and his man, changed his path and went towards his horse. As he rode off a fading scream was heard,

"It's not over, Hood! I will have England!"

* * *

><p>I'm currently writing the next chapter and will upload it soon.<p>

I don't know if anyone else still reads Robin Hood fanfiction, but any kind of criticism/review will be appreciated!


	2. Stay with me

"_This is your last chance to be a good man. " _

_The words echoed in Guy's mind as he was approaching the sheriff. He can't and he couldn't kill the man he owed everything. It was the Sheriff who made Guy a powerful man and after this – killing the King, would make him absolute. Climbing the stairs, he amused if a choice that Marion approves – assassinating Vaisey - could be possible in his world, and thus the King would reward him. Marion would be His, a wife and a long time companion. But it was just an idea that didn't stand in the real world. Guy of Gisborne pledged his name to an alliance that wanted King Richard dead. He could never be forgiven for that, and the king would hang him for treason. The Sheriff and Guy were in this to the end._

"_Marian asked me to kill you"_

"_And are you going to? " _

_Silence filled the room. _

"_No"_

_But one thing Guy was doing to do, it is to save Marian. He didn't believe Robin was dead. Allan confirmed in some way, that night they had stayed in the inn, that Marian loved Robin. It angered him, this feeling of not knowing for sure. If anything, he wasn't going to condemn Marion to a life of unhappiness. Hood is alive, Gisborne knows it. If the outlaws were dead, the word would spread like fire. _

'_To__ be __a__ good__man__' _

_Marian__ voice__ was whispering __in __his__ mind, __following__ him__ like__ a__ shadow,__ everywhere __he__ went,__ everything__ he __did.__ Sometimes__ he__ thought__ she__ was __his__ conscience._

_Guy made his way to Marian's chamber. Slightly opening the door, he checked if she was sleeping. By some higher power she was, sound asleep, or maybe just pretending?_

_Guy watched her for some time. Entering the room, he stood near Marian. She looked so peaceful, and so beautiful. The white dress suited her, Guy amused. He clenched his fits and almost forgot about his business here. It was a warm night, but Marian shuddered in her sleep. Guy took his coat and placed it upon her. She was smiling in her sleep; that was his prize, to see her smile for one last time. _

_He brought to her hand something, slowly placing it in her palm and closing it firmly, carefully not to wake her. A lock of hair was lingering in front of her closed eye. Guy reached out and placed it back, behind her ear. Marian shifted for a second, but remained asleep. Bending down, he kissed her forehead lightly. _

_Gisborne took one last look at the woman he grown to love so much, before leaving the room. Soon after that the Sheriff and Guy left to meet with the King. _

* * *

><p>A ray of sunlight blinded Guy for a moment. Gasping for air, trying to reach for Marian's face, but something ripped through his body and his right hand shook. A moment of calm swept him and he saw clearly her - Marian. The Sun caressed her skin, making her shine. It seamed that she was smiling, calling his name. A cramp in his right arm pulled him back and her face changed. She was on the break of crying and he saw the panic and fear in her vivid blue eyes.<p>

'Mar . . . Marian . . .' Guy tried to speak, his voice just above a whisper.

'Shhh . . . . Everything is going to be fine! Look at me Guy.' She cupped his face in her hands and held him tight, pulling him to her lap. Guy winced in pain.

'Djaq, please hurry!' Marian pleaded for her friend to hurry and patch the King.

Robin stood behind Marian and waited for Djaq to finish tending the King. Much, Allan and Little John stood near, also waiting for news about Richard's state.

Allan looked disturbed; his gaze fixed to the ground. He didn't have the strength to look at Guy. Allan grown attached to that man these past few months. Learning to respect that man made Allan understand him more. Nobody else knowing, except Allan that Guy had often disobeyed orders from Vaisey. Whenever he could, Guy would let someone go without a punishment; some of them escaped death because Guy had let them go in secrecy and risked his life to care for Marian's father. He wasn't all that bad, Allan thought. Soon he noticed that Guy cared very much about Marian, and acted differently with her. Marian had changed him, showing him what humanity is, something that Guy had long forgotten. He did everything in his power to protect her even if it meant risking his own life. But this time Marian pushed him too far. There was always a line that Guy couldn't cross. Vaisey.

Djaq announced that the King was going to be fine, and Allan turned his gaze towards them. Robin and Little John lifted the King slowly and went to the horses. Much followed them to see if the King needed anything. Allan stood his ground. His look shifted to Marin. Still holding Guy, Marian caressed his hair while Djaq was kneeling beside them. Will was just a step behind Djaq, ready to jump at anything she'd ask him to do.

'Allan!' Robin shouted.

'Come give us a hand with the King' Robin and John supported the King; he was barely conscious and couldn't stand on his own. Allan paced towards them, looking back at Djaq.

'We need to lift him up onto his horse' Robin ordered.

Marian pleaded for help, "I can not let him die! Djaq please help me."

Djaq examined Guy's wound. It was good he didn't have his leather coat and jacket, but only his tunic. The arrow pierced his right shoulder and Djaq feared it might damaged a nerve. Guy's arm was twitching and it couldn't stop shaking. Marian took his hand and it seamed to calm him down. Then she tried to bend the arm, but he winced in pain.

'Will, I need you and Marian to hold him while I pull the arrow out. When it's out, Will you'll have to stop the bleeding with your hand as quickly as possible.' Will nodded as thou did Marian.

'I will take it out so it doesn't make anymore damage to the wound. When we reach the King's camp, I shall have a better look at the wound and closed it properly.'

'Can you give him something for the pain? He can't stop shaking.' Marian anxiously asked Djaq. With closed eyes Djaq shook her head.

Her hold on Guy's hand tightened, praying that he would pass out before feeling the pain that was about to come. Guy was conscious through everything. His gaze was foggy but he could feel Marin's touch. The Sun was blinding him, and Djaq's movement blocked it at times. He tried to stay focused on Marian's touch but the pain was too great. His body shivered, and his right arm was in cramp. Marian's hand did help, but couldn't make the pain go away. Holding him firmly, she caressed his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair. He could feel the blood racing down his torso and back, and it was starting to reach the ground. There was a pond of bloody sand beneath him and his body was getting weary.

'Allan! Find some bandages and something to wrap him up! Hurry!' Will raised his voice, so that Allan could hear.

Guy let a groan as Djaq broke the arrow's tail. She signaled Will to restrain Guy; he moved around Marian and placed his hands onto Guy's shoulder and legs.

'Stay with me . . . Stay.' Marian whispered, tightening her grip onto his hands even more.

'Are you ready' Djaq was looking at Marion, then at Will. They nodded. Guy wasn't fully aware of his surrounding and the events that had been occurring. His body was starting to feel numb and Guy drifted to sleep. Something in the air settled. Dust was starting to fall back to the ground and the movement of the figures stopped. Everything relaxed.

'_Without her, my world as well may turn to ash' Those words he repeated in his mind, every time he closed his eyes._

A sharp pain jolted his body and Guy woke with a scream. Everything started to move chaotically again. Djaq was pulling the arrow out quickly as she could, but it pained him gravely. Will was steadying him, while Marian held him thigh. She loosened her hold of Guy as soon as the arrow was out. Blood started to pour out of his shoulder.

Djaq retrieved a small dagger from her waist and used it to cut Guy's tunic. Now, bare-chested, it clearly showed the blood that streamed down his body. Will was holding his shoulder, trying to cover his wounds and control the bleeding. Marian couldn't look at all the red on Guy's body. She fixed her gaze onto his face. She whispered something to him so that she could keep him steady. After a while, Guy closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. His body ached, his shoulder burned, the pain he felt made him exhausted. The Sun was caressing his face and all the noise seemed to disappear. Underneath all this pain, he found Marian's touch. It was warm and pleasant.

Was this the price he must pay, just to be held by this woman he loved so much?

"Marian? " Djaq turned to her, "What happened? "

"He saved me. Guy saved my life. He saved the King. " Marian replied without letting her eyes shift from Gisborne.

There was a smile on her face as she recalled the events that happened just a moment ago. She was proud, of him and all she could do was smile. England is safe, but at what price. His life for hers – the ultimate sacrifice.

Does Guy love her that much? But her smile faded as she saw his eyes closing.

Djaq saw the concern in Marian's eyes, "It is better for him to sleep. He will need all the rest he can get. " she placed a hand on Marian's shoulder.

Allan came running to them "I've foun' some bandages an' some white sheath! "

"Good. Marian, I need you to let him go. " she guided Marian's hand away from Guy's hand.

Djaq took the bandages from Allan and asked Marian to lift Guy up so that she could tend to him. Nodding for Will to move his hands, she covered Guy's wounds with a small cloth and the wrapped the bandages around his shoulder and torso. Guy's hand still trembled, so Djaq folded his arm across his chest and wrapped it with the rest of the bandages.

"Allan, help us get him to his feet.' Allan and Will lifted Guy and carried him towards the horses. Marian waited a couple of seconds to regain herself. It was a long and horrifying day. Her white dress was stain with Guy blood, lent her a hand and she rose to her feet. Finally she was free and could hug Robin. Running towards her, he took her in a tight embrace.

"Thank God, you're safe.' Whispering to her ear.

"You need to thank him for that." She responded with tears in her eyes, gazing towards Gisborne.

"I can't let him die, you understand that, don't you?" Robin nodded and closing the distance between them kissed her.

"Everything is going to be alright" Robin took her hand and they joined the others.

* * *

><p>I know it doesn't seem MarianGuy, but I plan to write a long story (I have already planned it out) So be patient.

I'm also planing to upload a chapter every week, so stay tuned and HOPE somebody likes it !


	3. Across the desert came the Riders

Sorry for the late update and for this short chapter! I had so much to do for my school, and some personal matters to attend.

I will update as soon as I can, my schools is over in a week, so I'll be ( I hope) posting regularly.

This chapter was written a week ago, but unfortunately I didn't have time to upload it. Some of the chapters that will come later in the story are already finished (yay!) so stay tuned!

* * *

><p>The desert was wearing off its heat and the Sun had started to settle down. The figures that moved across the hills of sand, slowed down completely.<p>

"The camp is just over that hill. I will the lead the way, once there I will send the physician immediately for you injured man. After all he has saved my life."

When the King Richard finished his orders, Robin and Much who were the closest to him, nodded. Behind them rode Allan, then Gisborne with Marian and Will with Djaq. Just one hour ago, they managed to wrap Guy in a white sheet (to hide all the blood) and get him onto a horse. Marian insisted to ride with Gisborne, to keep him from falling of the horse, because he was still unconscious. A black knight was now covered in white as he rode with the woman he so longed for.

Marian got up behind Guy and with one hand supported him, and with the other she held the rein. Robin was concerned about her, for helping the man who tried to kill the King, twice. Yet he knew Marian was a hardheaded woman and that he couldn't change her mind.

'Nobody is left behind' Robin said many times. Beside, Guy who was pale almost as the sheet that covered his body, saved the life of the woman he loved. Robin swallowed his pride and let Marian take care of Gisborne.

Once out of the city and into the sandy hot desert, Marian clenched Guy tighter, afraid of letting him fall. He relaxed in her embrace, his head resting on her shoulder. His lips were an inch away from her cheek.

The Sun was not so burning hot; it suited Guy to feel warmth on his skin. His body was cold from the loss of blood, and the pain was starting to numb. His right arm was wrapped thigh on his chest, to stop it from trembling.

"I found the key" she smiled, moving her head slightly to the side, her cheek finding his lips. The kiss made her hands tremble for a moment; she shifted, shaking it off.

_Marian was asleep for some time. With all of the commotion, she was tired. After waiting for Guy's return, she hoped that he would agree on helping her save the King. But sleep overcame her._

_In her sleep, she dreamed of the forest. Awakening, she could smell something burning very near, her body shook and fear took over. After wondering between the trees, she found Nottingham, on fire. People were screaming, women and children crying. Rivers of blood soaked the earth, she couldn't recognize the color of the grass anymore. _

_The solders were fighting to their last breath. Marian stayed out of sight, behind the trees. There were two armies fighting, one black and the other one white; Marian spotted a dark figure on a horse near the castle and on the opposite side a white rider who was a spitting image of King Richard. From her point of view the battle looked as a big game of chess and board was bloody. _

_Her heart raced and something caught her attention. A black soldier was lying in front of her, a sword lashing into him. While stepping forward, reaching for him she thought that the figure resembled Gisborne. But in a swift moment somebody lifted her into his arms and removed her from the sight of the battle. _

_A Hooded figure carried her across the forest. Face hidden, even his lips and jaw were masked. Something about him made her calm, his embrace over her, making her feel save. In her heart she knew, that she could trust this masked man. When they reached the cave, he gently settled Marian down. Brushing his hand, she noticed a wound that looked as if someone pierced his palm through. She reached for him . . ._

_Marian awoke, her eyes fully opened. Breathing hardly a few moments, she came aware of her surrounding. The same room, the same town, no Nottingham, no Robin. Trying to stretch, she felt something in her hand. A key. Then she noticed she was too warm and something was lying atop of her. Guy's coat. Marian couldn't believe it. _

_Maybe it's a trap? Maybe Guy's testing her alliances? She removed the coat and smiled at the thought that he still cared for her after all. No sound was made in the house. Did they leave already? No, she must warn the King! Marian thought as she went for the door to unlock it. She was right, the house was empty. Marian ran to the streets to find help, to find the King._

"And thank you for the coat." Her eyes started watering "I'm so sorry. For everything. I never intended for you to get hurt. You are a good man, Guy of Gisborne. So you need hold on, for me." Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down.

Marian remembered that Gisborne did everything to protect her. He saved her and also gave her his life. So she had to return the favor. From now on she would do everything to save his life, and also his soul.

Slowing their pace, the group of riders entered the camp with King Richard leading the way.


	4. Give me hope in silence

Since they stepped into the camp, Marian's whole world slowed down. There was no sound, only silence, everything was deaf. Around her soldiers moved rapidly, horses unsteady in their place, all things seamed to move except her. She was frozen still in time, holding the man who saved her life, hoping that he was still breathing. She needed someone to take Guy from her, for she didn't have the strength to move.

The Kings physicians moved quickly to aid his majesty. Robin and Much followed them to see if the King is in danger from his wound. They also plan to speak to him about the events that occurred. As they walked, King Richard turned and pointed at Marin, who was still firmly holding Guy. One of the physicians was a Saracen. He nodded and turned to Marian and Guy. Djaq stopped him for a moment and said that she could help.

The Saracen and Djaq eased Guy from Marians hold and with the help of Will and a few soldiers carried him into a small tent. Little John took Marians hand and helped her off the horse.

'You need to rest Marian, and change your dress.' But Marian did not respond to his words, she kept her eyes on the tent where Guy was taken.

'Yes, yes fine.' Her dress was covered in blood, becoming more red than white.

She finally acknowledged the words and waved a hand at John, still holding the gaze upon the tent. John shook his head, knowing that he needed to let her deal on her own with this situation. Marian moved towards the tent, every step getting faster. Her feet sank into the sand and she leaned with her hand on the doorframe of the tent. The situation that unfolded in front of her made every bone in her body shake. She was frightened of loosing him, this sudden fear that she wore on her heart made her question her feelings for this man. He did save her life, she thought, she owns him her life, but there was something more than that.

Djaq and the physician placed Guy on a small bed near the wall of the tent. Djaq unfolded the white sheet that was now soaked with blood. Then she carefully moved his right hand from his shoulder making him shiver.

'He is burning up.'

After some time and a lot of blood they managed to sew his wounds. Djaq was unaware of Marian's presence as she cleaned the blood from his torso. Djaq assured the physician that she can take thing alone from here and thanked him for his assistance. Marian slightly bowed when the physician passed and they made eye contact. He smiled slightly and went toward the King's tent.

Marian heart skipped a beat when she saw how his naked chest fell and rose. His hand started to shake again and Djaq rested her hand on his wrist to ease the trembling. They gave him something for the pain and to help him sleep. Marian decided to enter the tent but a gentle hand on the shoulder stopped her. Marian turned and saw Robin smiling.

'I've been looking for you' Robin led her from the ten.

'I was just checking on Guy, how is the King?' Marian was been shaken but tried to look like her usual self.

'He is going to be fine, just small wound on his back. Are you alright, love?

Marian's face looked as all the colors have been drained from her and her eyes were unsteady.

'Just tired' she place a hand on his cheek 'That all.'

'What has he told you, Robin? About Guy and –'

'- Nothin' He saw that she was worried about the whole thing, but he couldn't figure it out. Robin place a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her everything would be alright.

'I will speak to the King, when he feels better.'

'What will you tell him?'

'What do you mean?' Robin didn't understand her behavior 'The truth, Marian. That Guy and the Sheriff attempted twice to kill him and that I found the proof'

'No, no Robin, please do not speak to him about Guy, let me do it. I do not want to see him hang for treason-'

'-What? After everything he has done, you still defend him?'

'Yes! After EVERYTHING that he did! He saved me, Robin! I owe him that! You owe him that!'

Robin was burning with anger. He sighed heavily.

'Marian, he is a traitor to the crown! He needs to be punished for his crimes! Yes, he saved you but it was probably for his selfish needs. He will try to use this to get to you. I can't believe you of all people are asking me to lie to the King!'

'He may die, Robin' her words choked in her through 'He may not live through the night, please do not condemn him more. He is already paying for his crimes.'

'That is not enough! He hurt people in far painful ways that this!' Pointing to the her blooded dress.

'I know that! But all I am asking you is to wait. The King knows Guy saved his life buy jumping in front of an arrow, and all I am asking for you to do is not to tell the King about his business here, in Acre.'

She placed here hand on his cheek, making him look at her. Robin was breathing heavily; every fiver in his body was on fire.

'Please, Robin. Do this for me.' She kissed him.

'Alright, I won't tell him about Guy.' Marian smiled. It was the first time she felt at ease for a long time.

'Yet.' Robin added. 'But I will tell him about the Pact. I won't mention Gisborne. The King needs to know about the people who want to murder him' He looked straight into her eyes, his voice cold. Marian nodded. Robin laid a kiss on her lips.

'You need to get some rest. I must go and talk to the gang, and see if Vaisey is still near by.'

Robin went toward Allan and John, leaving Marina alone near the tent.

Djaq stood behind her 'I heard Robin.'

'How is he?'

'He is . . . sleeping. Marian, Guy has a fever; he may not make it through the night as you said.'

Marian's eyes traveled to the ground.

'This may also be a good thing, either his body will cleanse himself and fight the infection or he will not wake again.'

'Can I see him?'

'He needs to rest, but yes you may stay by his side all you want. I gave his something to help him sleep.'

Djaq understood her friends need to help anyone, even if it was someone wicked.

'Thank you Djaq, for everything.' Marian squeezed her friend hand.

'But Marian, Robin is right about Guy. We do not know why he has done this, and you need to be careful. I also want to believe that people can change over night. Everyone deserves a second chance.'

Marian nodded and gave her a weak smile.

'I am always careful. You are a great friend Djaq'

Marian went towards the tent, but Djaq stopped her for a moment 'and Marian, please get some rest too, you don't look well.'

Marian entered the tent, the light was dimmed, and the heat was almost bearable. Guy was lying on the bed, his torso wrapped in bondage. There was a small stain of blood appearing through the whiteness of the cloth. His body was slightly shaking, and from time to time he managed to calm himself and sleep still without moving. His right hand moved, as if something bolted through his body. There were a few drops of sweat on his forehead making his hair wet. Marian watched him for sometime, not having the courage to come near him. She was afraid of seeing him in this state.

He was always this strong and tall brooding man which always would soften his expression when looking at her. He always protected himself from the world and other people with this shield around his heart, but he let his guard down just for her. She was blind, she knows that now, how strong his feeling were for her. Step by step she managed to bring herself to his sleeping figure. She placed a chair near the bed, falling exhausted into it. Only until now she realized how much tired she felt.

Marian tried to fight the urge to sleep. Guy was shaking, his fiver growing stronger. She covered him with some sheets that where near by and entwined her fingers with his. Holding his hand, and relaxing it from shaking, Marian remembered her father and the events that followed after his death.

'_Let me look after you. Protect you. I always cared about you Marian.'_

_Guy held her in his embrace._

'_My feeling for you, I thought they gone away, but they haven't. They are stronger than ever.'_

_Kissing her forehead, Guy moved to her cheeks and then lips but Marian scared slid away from his arms._

'_Forgive me. That was inappropriate, but in time.' Marian terrified opened the door and quickly entered the chamber. She almost closed the door behind her but something was blocking it. Guy's foot. He reopened the door, Marian moved closer to the bed._

'_Leave me alone, please.' Marian begged, crying._

'_I am sorry for my actions, Marian. I have no desire to scare you, or make you do something against your will.'_

'_Please, just leave.' Marian crashed on the floor, her back leaning against to the edge of the bed. Guy moved closer to her._

'_Don't you touch me, ever again!' Marian yelled._

_Guy lowered himself down on the floor, inches away from Marian and slowly stretched his hand to her._

'_I'm not going to hurt you, Marian. I understand your pain. I've lost my parents as a boy, only my sister and me survived. Nobody comforted us, no one held our hand. I know the void you are feeling now, let me help you.' Guy whispered as gently as he could._

_Marian calmed down and looking into his eyes and nodded. Guy slowly moved next to her and wrapping his arm around her, stroking her hair. Her head rested on his shoulder and with the other hand he held her hand tight. His cheek touched her hair, and he could small roses. Closing his eyes, his heart raced faster and Guy smiled. Marian cried in silence, but was thankful Guy was here, holding her. She liked how his body felt against hers, and how warm he was. Such a terrifying man, yet so gentle with her, Marian thought. _

_He wanted to say something to comfort her, but couldn't fine the right words. Only the silence filled the room._

_Guy was holding the woman he cared so much for, and she was letting him. She didn't move away, she was allowing this and relaxing into his hold. His fingers caressed her hair, and then his fingers slowly moved to her cheek. Marian felt safe and drifted to sleep. They stayed like that for a while. Guy was afraid of letting go, breaking this moment. He knew that the Sheriff was probably looking for him and that Guy needed to report about the event the have occurred. He needed to leave._

_He finally decided to place Marian on the bed and let her rest. Lifting her, she felt like a feather for him. A strong woman, and yet so light, Guy thought. She sometimes carried the world on her shoulders, but always remained so brave. And now, her world was crushed, she was alone. 'She wouldn't be if she just would . . . marry me. 'Guy said to himself. _

_He gently placed her on the bed and covered her with some clothing that was near by. Guy took a moment to look at this creature, sound asleep. He carved her image in his mind, like this sleeping, finally peaceful even if it was for a moment. Guy lightly kissed her forehead and deftly left the chamber._

_But Marian wasn't alone in the room, yet. Robin was there the whole time, behind the curtains, watching, waiting, hoping that Guy would leave soon._

_After the door closed, Robin came out from his hiding spot and moved toward the bed. He gently rocked Marian until she woke. _

'_Robin, what . . . what are you-'_

'_-I'm here to take you home, to the forest. I'm so sorry about your father.'_

_She closed her eyes for a second to prevent herself from crying. Robin kissed he forehead and held her for a moment._

'_Come, let go.' Robin held out his hand._

_She took his hand and before leaving this castle for good, she looked at the chamber door and hoped for a second that Guy would enter, stopping her and Robin from escaping. Marian knew deep down that going to the forest was a mistake, but she could not stay in this cold place anymore. A gentle smile appeared across her cheek, as she thought of Guy. A moment later they where gone, left thought the window, never to return, so Marian thought._

Relaxing into her chair, Marian smiled and said:

'You are going to be fine, Sir Guy.'

Guy sighed and his breaths became shallow for a moment.

'Marian . . .' He whispered and turned his head toward her, his eyes still firmly shut.

Marian gently laid her hand upon his warm cheek, trying to calm him down. Her fingers moved gently to his lips, but she flinched at his movement. Guy was murmuring something in his sleep.

'What are you dreaming about?' Marian said in a low tone, just for her to hear.

Not long after she fell asleep, holding his hand and watching the movement of his chest as he breathed. The only sound in the room was he unsteady breathing that became her lullaby.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait, but here it is. Thanks for all the reviews ! Again sorry for the grammatical errors (I tried).<p> 


End file.
